super_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Wings Wiki
Second Season Is Here! Watch the trailers here: And take a look of the four new planes in this image: Astra. Todd, Flip and Chase! (from upper left, clockwise) Welcome to the Super Wings Wiki This is the wiki for characters and episodes of the TV show called Super Wings. You are very welcome to land and take a stroll in the airport! About Super Wings is a computer-animated TV educational cartoon show co-produced by KBS of South Korea, Alpha group of China, KiKa of Germany and Little Airplane Productions of the United States of America. It takes place in a world that resembles ours but with the difference that all the vehicles, from cars to airplanes, ships and trucks, have eyes and a mouth, are sentient and can talk. The typical plot of the episodes starts in an airport, situated on an unnamed island in the Pacific Ocean, where a small airplane named Jett and several other planes and vehicles live. The chief of the airport is Jimbo, the only human present in the airport. In every episode except one, Jett has to deliver a package to a child or children who live in a specific country of planet Earth, so children who watch the show can learn about foreign cultures and languages, with Jimbo always telling Jett one or two words in the language spoken in the country the little plane is about to travel to. After the package has been delivered, however, a problem arises prompting Jett to call Jimbo via his wrist communicator and ask for help from his friends the Super Wings. Jimbo then chooses the Super Wing (or in some cases, more than one) which he deems best fitted to solve the situation. After the situation solved everything and everyone is happy, the airplanes take off and leave, as the other characters wave at them. Main Cast * Jett: a small red and white airplane that likes to travel around the world and always looks forward to the place he will visit next. His work consists of delivering packages to children all around the world. The packages contain one or more items needed by the children to accomplish an activity they are trying to do or to fulfill a dream of theirs. Some of the children know his name before the delivery takes place but most of them are often very surprised when they see him for the first time. His symbol is a stylised plane wing. * Jimbo: the only human being working at the airport and the director and main traffic controller of it. At the start at every episode he calls Jett from the airport loudspeaker to the airport control room in order to brief him about his delivery. His information always involves the name of the kid who requested the delivery and the name and location of the country he or she lives in, as well as the name of the language that is spoken there. He usually describes the landscape, the monuments and, possibly, the animals who lives there. Shortly before Jett leaves, he suggests to him one or two word in the language spoken in the country the episode focuses on. * Donnie: a yellow Canadair airplane but with a funnier look when compared to actual Canadair planes, having shorter wings and smaller propellers. He is skilled at building a great variety of things, as well repairing damaged or destroyed objects. Of all the Super Wings he is the one who helps Jett the most. Jimbo knows that Donnie is the best choice when his tool kit can save the situation. He is the only Super Wing who always lands badly, bumping into various objects and/or crashing to the ground but always getting up completely unscathed. His symbol is a stylised wrench. * Dizzy: a pink and white female rescue helicopter with heart shapes on her. She has a lot of tools at her disposal, like an inflatable rescue bag, rescue ropes, balloons, a rescue board and others. Jimbo usually sends her to Jett's aid when it is needed to rescue or transport people or carry a valuable object to a certain destination. Her symbol is a stylised heart. * Jerome: a blue war jet plane, with yellow lightning flashes as decorations on him. He likes to race with Jett and to perform. He is very versed in exhibitions of various kinds, spanning from dancing to stunt flying to circus shows. He is also very confident in his capabilities and states he is very good-looking and he has a great smile. Artistic skills aside, he is also the fastest of the Super Wings and has very sharp eyesight. In the episode "Boonying's Bath", he goes in Jett's place to deliver the package to see himself what Jett's work is like. His symbol is a stylised lighting. * Paul: a police airplane with the characteristic colours of a police vehicle. He keeps order in the airport and sometimes directs airport traffic. He always intervenes when something in the airport is wrong. He is very skilled at finding and following clues and thus Jimbo sends him to Jett's aid when such capabilities are required to solve the problem. His symbol is a sheriff's star. * Grand Albert: an old orange biplane with checkers decorations who always wears a WW1 pilots cap and sports a big white mustache. Despite being old he is young at heart and has made many experiences in his long life. He does not use technological tools to help Jett, but instead relies on his knowledge, charisma and a trunk full of a great number of objects and stuff collected by him during his many adventures, which he appropriately calls his "Trunk of Times Past". His symbol is a stylised propeller. * Bello: a zebra striped safari airplane. He knows everything about animals, included their behaviour and even their languages. He likes to play with the other Super Wings. Jimbo chooses him when there is need to solve animal-related problems, for example retrieve an object stolen by an animal. * Mira: a green and white completely submersible airplane, who loves water very much. Her shape vaguely resembles that of a submarine. Jimbo chooses her when there is need to travel under or by water, to dive to great depth in order to retrieve objects or to deal with underwater creatures to solve the problem that arose. Her symbol is a four bladed boat propeller. * Roy: a luggage tug that is always in a hurry and busy delivering suitcases and bags to the passengers around the airport. He would like very much to fly and dreams to become an actual train when he will grow up. In the episode "Santorini Choo Choo" he leaves the airport for the first time. * Big Wing: a huge jumbo passenger plane, friendly and calm. He is very heavy and so strong that he can win a game of tug of war against Dizzy, Donnie, Jerome and Jett without any help. Despite his size, he is afraid of hamsters, as seen in Viking Voyage. In the episode "Flight Fans" he leaves the airport for the first time together with Jimbo, and actually covers the role of Super Wing helper on that occasion.